narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Unknow Jutsu What is the Jutsu that Naruto still hasn't completed yet? I know Jiraiya told him not to do it and when he got the Key to the Seal he was told he could complete it now. It's the tailed beast ball? Right? (talk) 02:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's not the Tailed Beast Ball as Killer Bee tried to teach him that. We currently don't know what it is as it's not named on this page. Joshbl56 03:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure Jiraiya told him 'not to use that power', i.e Kurama's chakra. About all we know about this unknown technique is that Minato created it, laying the foundation on which Jiraiya and Naruto would further develop it, and that to use it Naruto had to first gain control of Kurama's chakra. Skitts (talk) 04:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Usuratonkachi Can 'Usuratonkachi' be included in the infobox? Just wondering. KazeKitsune (talk) 00:57, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Whut's thaaat?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) He is just trolling... it's what Sasuke used to call Naruto, a useless clumsy idiot/dumbass. I don't think we should list that as his title/nickname lol--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :But Sakura and Ino had nicknames like Dekorin (forehead girl) and Ino-buta (Ino-pig) respectively. So why not Naruto? KazeKitsune (talk) 22:53, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Trying to come up with a good anti-argument... O_O someone help me, I had no idea till now that Sakura and Ino have those things in their infobox--Elveonora (talk) 22:59, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :If that was used more than once, and exclusively to Naruto (unlike, let's say, "scaredy cat", which both Sasuke and Naruto called each other at some point), and if it's properly referenced, fine by me. Omnibender - Talk - 00:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) cleanup idea It's pointless to have this when a redirect to Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms would be more than enough, don't you think? Why to have noted the same thing twice?--Elveonora (talk) 12:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Removing it completely won't be right... Maybe we could shorten it more.~ UltimateSupreme 13:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, shortening. "As a host of Kurama, the Nine-Tails, Naruto benefits from this and that, refer to his jinchuriky transformations article for more information" or something akin to that.--Elveonora (talk) 13:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::One line and repetition of the ? :::It should have atleast a paragraph of good quality, maybe similar to what is in its Relationships section.~ UltimateSupreme 13:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that was just an example that I have used. That goes for jinchuriky section. Overall, his whole abilities section should be streamlined. For example, I don't think we should note him making a Rasengan without Shadow Clones or two of them at once WITH Kurama's chakra (this should stay purely in host forms article) the reason for this is because everyone with Kurama's chakra can do things they couldn't before. It's not Naruto's own skill--Elveonora (talk) 13:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Correction to many pages The correction I am speaking of is the Drilling Air Bullets listed under ninjutsu that Naruto can use. It says it is only used in a game. I think they are talking about Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, where he can use Wind Release: Air Bullets, not Drilling Air Bullets. It should be changed to such, since the Naruto, Drilling Air Bullets, and Air Bullet page are all incorrect. I am not sure how to change it, so I am posting this so someone else will. (talk) 02:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Adam :The customisable wind technique Naruto can use in that game actually is Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, the kanji are the same. The reason it shows in Naruto's infobox is due to a software but in the extension used to make the infoboxes, something not easily fixable from our end. Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to correct you, but I have the game on right now and it is Wind Release: Air Bullets. There is a separate page for air bullets. the only one who uses the drilling air bullet is the one tails. BUT since you say it is difficult to change, I won't ask you to correct it. Just please realize that it is in fact on the wrong page. Thanks! (talk) 05:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam :And if you would bother looking at the article on that technique, you would see that Air Bullet is how the name of this technique was translated in English, for example, on TV. We add different translations if they differ between themselves. I have seen screenshots of the game in Japanese, and the kanji are the same. There's a reason we go to lengths to have the kanji of techniques, so we can get proper translations. Viz does a good job on dialogue, but the name of stuff sometimes gets change so instead of accuracy, it's either better sounding or simpler to understand. Omnibender - Talk - 20:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ok lets just mention pure logic. which is more likely: naruto using a technique that only the one tails can use or the one that is listed as a wind style jutsu that could technically be learned by anyone? come on. if you dont understand that there is a page for wind style air bullets here it is. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Air_Bullets simple enough. (talk) 21:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam :That is an unnamed technique article. When manga or anime shows a technique without naming it, we create the article on the technique using a descriptive, generic name for it. That article in question was created when Nagato used that in an anime exclusive sequence, in March, last year. The game in which Naruto used the technique was released in 2009. And also, I should remind you: Naruto used the technique in a game. If you search for the kanji for other custom techniques from that game we also have articles on, specifically "雷遁・雷震閃" and "水遁・大鉄砲玉", you will find sites that list the kanji for custom jutsu certain characters can use. Among them, you will see the kanji for Shukaku's Wind Release technique. And to put the final nail on this topic: here is a thread in a forum, with screenshots of the game in Japanese (the forum is in Chinese, the screenshots are in Japanese). In the second image below the character selection screen, where custom jutsu are selectable, you will see the kanji for that Wind Release. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It can have the same kanji and still have a different meaning. the names are so similar that they would probably have the same one. i dont know much about the japanese language, but this is the case with basically every language ever. but thats all i feel like arguing on this one case. Try not to base your whole argument on only one thing. (talk) 21:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam Taijutsu benchmark So, looking through some recent changes to the article, I noticed someone readded a sentence to Naruto's taijutsu section, mentioning his taijutsu performance against Itachi. I know Itachi is great and all, but since when does he figure as a taijutsu benchmark? Itachi hardly has any taijutsu feats to reliably make him something to compare taijutsu aptitude with. If you want to go with databooks stats, yes he's skilled, but so is Orochimaru in genjutsu. I recall removing something like that last year. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sharingan user + high taijutsu score = fast.--Elveonora (talk) 21:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC) High taijutsu score means skill, not power. Sharingan itself isn't speed, just perception. I get the speed argument though, but those are not quite the arguments to make for it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's taijutsu is certainly above average, just look at people like Shikamaru, Ino and pretty much his peers, I'm yet to see them do some serious taijutsu fight... the only capable are Lee, Choji, Sakura, Hinata and perhaps Kiba (R.I.P. Neji) and the only one who can equal him in terms of physical strength and speed is Lee. But not to talk only about strength and speed, his fighting style/technique also matters... he knows frog punches and kicks and **** Being equal in taijutsu to not-ill Itachi who has a Sharingan thus can follow and predict movements speaks for itself alone, but if that's not enough for ya, then take into consideration the above as well, so... Oh, he also managed to keep up with Pain in his base mode for a short while and deflected Sasuke's kunai meant to kill Sakura--Elveonora (talk) 22:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm not trying to downplay Naruto's taijutsu, I'm just saying that comparing it to Itachi's doesn't feel like the way to sell it. It's like saying pizza is good because the dough is tasty. Pizza is good, but dough isn't what gives it flavour. Omnibender - Talk - 22:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Tabs in articles I have an idea about having tabs ('Introduction', 'History', and 'Abilities') for long character articles (i.e. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc.), like these examples (http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki, http://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Okumura, and http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko). What do you guys think? KazeKitsune (talk) 22:19, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I like this idea.--''Deva '' 22:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Glad you like! The only thing is that I don't how to get it done. Anybody know how? KazeKitsune (talk) 01:09, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::When you mentioned tabs, I thought it had something to do with the tabber extension we use for tabbed images in infoboxes, but from what I can glance at, what those sites did was simply a fancier version of what we do with archives. It's a sub-page of an article, created in it's namespace (for example, "Naruto Uzumaki/Abilites" and "Naruto Uzumaki/History"). Same thing anyone in this wiki has done to make a personal sandbox or page. ShounenSuki's translation pages, my elemental recomposition table, it's pretty much the same, but done in our user namespaces. They're completely separate articles. Basically, we'd do what we did to jinchūriki transformations to a much bigger part of the article, and then add a fancy template with links to it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Why do we need tabs? We already have a TOC for easy navigation and if you think size is a problem, you can make sections collapsible.~ UltimateSupreme 04:29, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I still prefer tabs. Anyone else? KazeKitsune (talk) 05:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not too sure what I think about this, not a fan of the whole tabber because from an editor's point of view, it's a lot more to manage but conversely, it's supposed to help persons who take longer to load pages right? At the same time, it is really that hampering that it requires this? --Cerez365™ (talk) 05:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, it isn't that hampering. I can load the entire Naruto page within a minute even from a very slow connection from my mobile. And thats the reason why collapsibles exist in the first place.~ UltimateSupreme 06:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::A tabbed article using the code would actually be a good idea imo. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 08:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Using won't do any good. The page would have to load fully and then it would be converted into tabs. It would only disturb the flow and format of the article and defeat the purpose of TOC.~ UltimateSupreme 12:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Naruto has Gyuki's chakra? It has recently come to my attention that in chapter 496, when Gyuki tried to pull Kurama's chakra from it, the fox sliced off Gyuki's tentacles and absorbed back not only its chakra, but some of Gyuki's as well. Even in the shippuden episode 245 had displayed that. Does that mean Naruto already has Gyuki's chakra? KazeKitsune (talk) 10:08, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've always considered that he had. If it's not mentioned in the article, it's probably to play it on the safe side. Also, avoid links. Omnibender - Talk - 22:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) You are forgetting that Gyuki was present during the fist bumping party as well, it didn't require Kishi to draw a panel of it telling Naruto it's name since he knows already. He has chakra of 8 tailed beasts, Shukaku's is missing, unless he managed to absorb some of it's chakra during the forehead incident with Gaara in Part I. ;D--Elveonora (talk) 23:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :We have seen Naruto and B fist bump and stuff, but Gyuki didn't give him the chakra personally through a fist bump, he might have already gotten it by accident as I mentioned it from above (there were other tentacles lying about in Naruto's subconscious in chapter 497 and Kurama might have absorbed them after the fight in chapter 499). Plus, Naruto hasn't even said Gyuki's name, only its nickname "Hattsuan" in chapter 598 page 6 (its real name only appeared within Kurama's flashbacks of the Sage of the Six Paths), so we STILL don't know if he already knows. Naruto didn't recieve Shukaku's chakra nor did it give some to him willingly; besides it still hasn't come to terms with Naruto like the other tailed beasts had yet. KazeKitsune (talk) 23:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Tools OK first off he never owned Chakra blades. Asuma lent him his once so that shouldn't be their. and second when did he ever use a sword? (Evilpuppy (talk) 04:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) He trained using one. But you may be refering to the one that He used in the 4th Shippūden Movie. Though I can't remember when He wielded a sword at the moment.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I've never seen the 4th movie so I'll have to take your word for it. but what about the chakra blades? (Evilpuppy (talk) 18:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) : What do mean "what about the Chakra Blades"? I just said He used Asuma's for training a little in the Manga, and for like 3 episodes in the Anime. He used them enough and (eventually) showed enough skill with them, for Him to be list as a user of them. In the 4th Shippūden Movie He also used a special type of Chakra Blade, which He also showed skill with. I dunno when He used a Sword.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 20:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, like I said I've never seen the fourth movie. I thought you were just talking about the sword. (Evilpuppy (talk) 04:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC)) ::There's an archived discussion about that somewhere, don't recall if in the tool, character or episode. I don't recall the reasoning behind it, but it was obviously decided not to list him. If I had to guess, maybe something about the way he used it. We don't list B as a Kubikiribocho because of something like that as well. And we waited until Kakashi had actually used to sword to list him as well. It's not just a you touched it, you wielded it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) You sure Omni sensei? So why is Gaara listed as a user of Johyo ???--Elveonora (talk) 12:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :That's only a guess, I remember the discussion, not the details of it. And anyway, as a user pointed out in an edit summary, Naruto used the blades in an OVA, so that counts as anime. Omnibender - Talk - 15:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about the sword, I'm okay with blades. Just realized it's game only and as we know erroneously showing up in his infobox while it shouldn't I guess. Thought he held one in anime/ova for a second and as a response to ur "holding =/= using" I wrote the above and questioned Gaara's usage of that rope since he only demonstrated it, never attacked anyone (I think) and that brings another topic, should Gaara be listed as a user of Johyo at all? It looked more like gymnastics to me--Elveonora (talk) 16:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : If he had the skill to instruct someone on it's use and demonstrate, he should be listed. --Questionaredude (talk) 16:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Gaara shouldn't be listed as a Johyo user, he's listed as such? Great, now I have to periodically click "expand" in the tool use section of infoboxes to see if someone is a user of something they shouldn't be. Omnibender - Talk - 16:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) So if I hold a sword and swing without managing to cut myself in the process, does that make me a Kenjutsu specialist? They are ninja, fast reflexes and precise movements, what he did could be done with laces if he wanted or a jump rope EDIT: @Omni, glad u agree--Elveonora (talk) 16:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Chakra Flow Shouldn't Chakra Flow be counted as a Jutsu? (Evilpuppy (talk) 04:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC)) No. Just like how Shape Transformation and Genjutsu aren't Jutsu, neither is Chakra Flow. It is a type of Jutsu.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's list of Ninja feats 1.Naruto first master Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, a Jonin-Level Jutsu, the closest thing to that was Sasuke's Chunin-Level Fireball Jutsu. 2.He nexted defeated Haku of the Mist who was probably an ANBU-Level Shinobi. 3.He qualified for the Chunin Exam one semester after his Academy Graduation. 4.Naruto also managed to defeat one of Orochimaru's giant snakes with his bare hands. 5.He defeated Kiba, a taijutsu base oppenent, with taijutsu, despite the fact his chakra was sealed by the Five Prong Seal on his Eight Sign Seal. He summoned Gamabunta a Kage-Level summon. 6.He master the Water Walking Skill in less than an hour. 7.He defeated Neji Hyuga who was considered a genius by Hyuga standards. 8.He defeated Gaara who was easily Jonin-Level and a full-powered Jinchuriki. 9.He held his own against Kimimaro who was Orochimaru's strongest agent 10.he defeated Kabuto Yakushi. 11?.He managed to cause an injury to Jiraiya which was almost fatel, one of two Jiraiya has ever had. 12.He managed to defeat Itachi Uchiha's Shapeshifting Clone. 13.He nearly knocked out Deidara of Akatsuki. 14.He almost beat Orochimaru. 15.He master Wind Release in less than two weeks, and completed a S-Rank Kinjutsu during that time. 16.He killed Kakuzu of Akatsuki twice over and paralyzed him. 17.He trained and master Sage Mode in a fraction of the time it took Jiraiya and mastered it better than he did. 18.He defeated Pain of Akatsuki, with some help, a shinobi who destroyed the Leaf Village. 19.He master the Nine-Tails and single-handedly saved the Allied Shinobi Forces from defeat and he managed to defeat the Third Raikage using only a Shadow Clone. 20.He also outpaced Ay making him the fastest shinobi alive. 21.He defeated Six Reanimated Jinchuriki with the Tailed Beasts by himself as well as managed to de-mask Tobi. He also managed to hold his own against Edo Tensei Madara Uchiha. Overall Naruto is far more accomplished than any of the Konoha 11 to the point where there is just no comparison and he could probably defeat them all by himself. Justin Holland (talk) 03:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) This is not a forum board.~ UltimateSupreme 04:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, forgot, take it off if you want. Justin Holland (talk) 04:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) We should update the stats of the characters. Like Naruto, surely he has improved! Others too! 22:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope because we only ever update the stats when the databooks come out, the databooks are officially written by masashi kishimoto and he's the one who writes extra Info about characters and thats why we sometimes add references on pages, so I know this Isn't a forum and that you were only suggesting yes Naruto has Improved but we don't update them until the next databook Is released --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 22:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's KCM Body Flicker I think it should be probably stated on Naruto's article that he did in fact use the Body Flicker in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and here's why. We all know that the Body Flicker Technique is a high speed movement technique, in which a ninja uses their chakra to increase their speed to phenomenal levels, so with Naruto being Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, a mode that uses the Nine-Tails' chakra, it would make perfect sense as to why he gains an increase in speed because it would have to be from Body Flicker. Another example is Naruto's fight with the Fourth Raikage. Think about it, in the beginning if he couldn't even get past The Fourth Raikage's Lv.1 speed, then how was Naruto able to completely dodge the Raikage's Lv.2 speed punch a few moments later? He had to have used the Body Flicker in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.--Itachi7000 (talk) 18:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, cause you just said the obvious, if it isn't stated then I just don't know why. Chakra Mode just increases the effectiveness of his body flicker, the cloak by itself gives him a speed boost but an ordinary one. All high-speed movements in the series are a result of body flicker, except stated otherwise, an other technique that does this would be eight gates. It works for A the same, he has to use body flicker along with lightning release armor to achieve full speed, without the former, his attacks can be dodged like Sasuke did for example at close range--Elveonora (talk) 18:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well in that case, it should properly stated on Naruto's article that he can use the Body Flicker in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.--Itachi7000 (talk) 18:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) That's like stating what color grass is. He can do it outside of the modes as well, bf is a generic technique almost everyone in the series knows. It should be only stated that he used it in those yellow flash/speed of light instances to make it clear--Elveonora (talk) 18:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Since when has Naruto moved at amazing speeds in his base form? According to the recent databooks, his base form speed is a 3.5, that's like around Tsunade's speed and we all know that she's really slow.--Itachi7000 (talk) 18:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The stats show natural abilities/prowess, not taking into consideration techniques. Sakura has "only" 3 in strength and can shatter ground. And Naruto used body flicker many times, like kicking Gaara into the face or intervening with Sasuke's "kill the most useless character with a kunai" attempt--Elveonora (talk) 22:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps it is Body Flicker or perhaps it is Flying Thunder God Technique, the point is, we don't know at this stage... I remember that there was at one stage a big debate whether Naruto knows FTGT, but according to the users that took part in the debate, that has been proven false. However, I do think a new jutsu page must be created for Naruto's enhanced Chakra Mode speed, perhaps called "Nine Tails Enhanced Speed" or "Chakra Mode Enhanced Speed" or something along that line. Look at other jutsus that wasn't named in the manga or anime like Negative Emotions Sensing, Tailed Beast Telepathy or Twin Rasenshuriken. There are more, but I'm just giving some examples. I don't think Naruto's high speed is either BF or FTGT, but probably a new classifation under Tailed Beast skill. His speed was just as great as FTGT, so it probably deserves it's own justu page (like other unnamed justu pages), that is just how I feel. After all, even Shisui Uchiha's article got special treatment, because he had mastered BF better then any other ninja. Sparxs77 (talk) 10:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Jesus... Naruto doesn't know Hirashin, that's a space-time technique, Naruto doesn't teleport just move fast. And what he does is body flicker, just because with Kurama chakra it's faster doesn't mean it deserves it's own article, because with that logic we would also have to do "chakra mode: rasengan" "chakra mode: shadow clone technique" and for every ****--Elveonora (talk) 13:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, OK first of Elveonora, I have to ask: what is your problem with me? First you took me on about the Tailed Beast Mode Naruto colour image I uploaded, because, and I quote you "Cause it's not an official image" (go read my talk page) which has later been deducted as false, cause it is in fact official. Another example was when I left a message on Cerez's talk page "Little request!!" I felt like your comment was mocking, but I let it slide for my sake. But now your crude language towards me. It feels like your undermining me and I don't like it. I have done nothing towards you that justifies your attitude towards me. Secondly, I NEVER said Naruto knows FTGT. I said there was a debate, but I never said he knew it. Please read my statements before you go and saying stuff like "Jesus" to me!! I am not stupid... I feel if every unnamed technique gets it's own page, then why does this particular technique not? Sparxs77 (talk) 17:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I don't care about you whatsoever in a negative but nor a positive way, just chill, you just are and I exist too, no feelings. Don't take the way I talk as personal, that's just my style. Sorry about the image, that's long concluded from the moment it was clarified as official. Also debates "what if, maybe" belong to a forum, because we KNOW it wasn't a Hirashin, thus pointless to even be hypothetical. If you aren't stupid, then you might have missed the answer to that one, because body flicker is still body flicker (and already has an article) there is no "this particular technique"--Elveonora (talk) 17:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) No hard feelings then... But I still don't quite agree with it just being a normal Body Flicker. Shisui got special treatment in regards to Body Flicker. Naruto beat Ay's Lightning Straight with, I feel, an advanced Nine Tails enchanced BF, as did his father with Hirashin (again, I am not saying that Naruto used Hirashin). And with all due respect said, as I said in my above argument, I have seen some jutsus on this wiki that I never had any idea was even a jutsu, and that they have even been named by the admins (you know those jutsus that display in italic on a character's jutsu page). All I'm saying is, if they get a page, why isn't something that is faster than Ay's Lightning Straight, being left in the dark? And I hear what you are saying, just hear my argument out too... Sparxs77 (talk) 16:03, April 15, 2013 (UTC) For all we know, Shisui used an ordinary body flicker, it was simply likely his signature ability just like shadow clones are for Naruto, that's why the "special" treatment, as he was known for it and it was a part of his fighting style--Elveonora (talk) 17:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Melded Chakra Should we refer to the chakra used during Tailed Beast mode as a combination of Naruto and Kurama's chakra? Because that's what it is, right? So Naruto is giving not only Kurama's chakra during the Chakra Transfer Technique, but also his own. No, there's no reason for him to give off his own chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 14:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well that is true, but that is what he is doing anyway, isn't it? It definitely seems that way in the diagram that was shown when Kurama was explaining the process. His chakara is melded with Naruto's and Naruto shares that melded chakara. Especially since (well I'm naturally assuming) their chakara shrouds are orange, it must be the melded chakara. After all, when a few characters sense Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode Chakara, those being Orochimaru, Sasuke, that Cloud Ninja, and Minato, they say that Naruto's chakara is apart of it. I think Naruto is sharing the melded chakara. Well, I can also see reason to leave it the way it is. Both things are said by several characters. So I guess it could be left alone... That's not what the diagram was showing. All he does is changes Kurama chakra's signature into his own and then into other people's when he transfers that. Meaning that it's like if they were using their own, but with power of the fox. In TBM it's melded chakra, but not Naruto's own, but the extracted QB chakra turned Narutoish with original QB chakra, there's absolutely no reason for why he would waste his very own since he can cheat it this way. He would run out of chakra in no time the way you suggest. Also please, sign your comments, I won't do it for you again --Elveonora (talk) 17:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, you seem to know so I will take your word for it. But what is TBB? And QB (Kyuubi?)? (talk) 18:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) My bad, TBR = tailed beast mode, and yes, QB stands for kyubi--Elveonora (talk) 23:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Benchmarks Should Be updated Naruto skill has improved a lot and cannot be in the sorry state of 26. His taijutsu is quite good able to knock down anyone who stands in his path in one hit. His genjutsu is acceptable but should be increased as now he wont be affected by it due to his and kurama's "friendship". His speed benchmark is what is wrong. His speed is at extreme levels and cannot be put up with. His intelligence in concepts and stuff are not quite good but his intelligence in diversion and tactics using his shadow clones is impressive. Theses benchmarks need to be updated. Then convince Kishimoto to publish another databook. Databooks stats come from databooks, we don't make those up. Seriously, how can people not know that? Omnibender - Talk - 19:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Genin-Level Shinobi? Should we still say 'genin-level shinobi'? He is a genin, but definitely not genin level. Yes, because he officially is still Genin-leveled, even though he has far surpassed normal ninja. Gugi 08:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) How about genin-ranked then? Since it explains that he is genin rank, not genin ninja level? Justin Holland (talk) 08:49, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, what I said was wrong, what I meant to say was ranked not level. But he still is genin rank. In terms of level, he is far superior to most, probably all genin. Gugi 09:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) His rank is irrelevant tho, few consider him a Genin any longer, his Chunin and even Jonin friends admit him to be stronger, villagers call him Hokage material and he is not only allowed to partake in a world war, but also is an important figure without which it wouldn't be possible to win at all--Elveonora (talk) 09:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :It says genin-level because that's how the wikia decided to write it instead of saying people were genn-ranked. Semantics and bravado won't change the fact that on paper he's a genin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yet at least in anime, Shikamaru refers to Sound Four as "Jounin level" referring to their skill/power rather than rank, so perhaps we should adapt to that and rather use "genin ranked"--Elveonora (talk) 11:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) possible birthday Since I'm yet to see Road to Ninja subbed, can anyone confirm/deny if it was/wasn't a birthday celebration that he had there? The cake, stuff and all--Elveonora (talk) 13:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) received chakra from... excluding octopus If I remember well, during the fist bumping party, Shukaku wasn't present. Did Kishi add Shukaku there in tankoobon or something? I don't know why you changed back my edit Cerez, stating he got chakras from 7 beasts besides Kurama is true, Shukaku included and Gyuuki excluded might be an error--Elveonora (talk) 11:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :No change in the volume release. Naruto having Shukaku's chakra is very plot-holey if it's not properly explained in future chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 01:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :: It might be a huge oversight. --Questionaredude (talk) 03:27, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Synchronise with Kurama From the article: "Kurama noted that Naruto was the only person who could completely synchronise with its chakra, due to his Uzumaki lineage as well as being a jinchūriki since childhood". The manga translation I'm reading says kushina's blood. I interpret that as meaning since his mother was the jinchūriki during her pregnancy and since naruto has been a jinchūriki from birth. I think that unless someone comes up with a translation of page chapter 617, page 7 that says "bloodline" it should be changed. — SimAnt 02:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Can be interpreted both ways, Uzumaki were chosen to serve and hosts for foxie cause of their qualities--Elveonora (talk) 10:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Mito wasn't chosen from what is said, she sealed it within herself to help her husband. And Kushina was selected for her special chakra chains that can bind the nine tails, not sync with it. — SimAnt 17:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Then it's the other, he was exposed to Kurama's chakra even before birth, making his body accustomed to it. But it's likely both, I remember Yamato stating the reason Naruto can endure it is cause his own chakra is strong--Elveonora (talk) 20:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think "Kushina's blood" and "Uzumaki lineage" mean the same thing and the reason Kurama was referring to was because the Uzumaki are descendants of the Sage of Six Paths. Loki29 (talk) 23:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Naruto isn't the last uzumaki. the only difference between him and others are his mother was a host as well. Also the senju and uchiha are descendants as well. — SimAnt 23:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Justu list It seems that naruto's justu list has shuriken a bit, maybe fix it? Justin Holland (talk) 04:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Remote Tailed chakra cloak How about we create a page for a supplementary move called Remote Tailed chakra cloak, a ability that allow to transfer his chakra to others, therby giving them a boost in the abilities, or something like that if we don't already have one. Tell me what you think. Justin Holland (talk) 21:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think your knowledge of current discussions is outdated. There's already such an article, and it's currently being discussed whether it stays or goes. Omnibender - Talk - 01:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe add that RCCM can also enhance the abilities of the wearers? Justin Holland (talk) 03:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I think he is suggesting to create two articles for it, one for Naruto manipulating the cloaks, the other for him sharing the cloaks... So you still would like it gone Omni as would I? SuperSaiyan has a bad habit of exaggerating things. It hasn't been referenced as a new technique, it's not named, there wasn't time for him to develop it, thus it's just chakra transfer + chakra arms, I don't think it deserves an article... but I don't want to be the bad one since again, there are more pointless and even likely false articles sticking around just like Body Flame Technique and Attack Prevention Technique--Elveonora (talk) 13:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Headline quotes Maybe we should think about putting up headline quotes for characters on top of their pages, like put up their signature quotes. What do you think? Justin Holland (talk) 05:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) In theory, I don't oppose such a suggestion, but I can anticipate lots of discussions over which quote should be used as main. Besides, the series is still on-going, so even if we do pick one, every week another one could become available. Every week there can be a change to the character which would make any given quote to cease being representative of a character. So, in practice, I oppose. Omnibender - Talk - 19:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) blasphemy So even after latest chapter, we sure Naruto isn't a sensor? He didn't appear surprised at all seeing Minato, like he was knowing all along. Also some ignored (despite anime not being truly canon, but should be referenced nevertheless) that Naruto stated he could sense CHAKRA in that sound four filler, and he wasn't even in Sage Mode? I mean, lots of sensors are case of something like elemental affinity is, they are born more sensitive just like some are born with a talent for a nature. Nowhere it says a person can't train to become a sensor over time.--Elveonora (talk) 09:43, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Bump--Elveonora (talk) 17:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Still not keen on saying Naruto is a sensor out of Sage Mode. His lack of surprise could be from recognising the kunai the split second before Minato appeared, or just plain old expecting crazy stuff to happen. Omnibender - Talk - 17:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know, his comment: "you are just in time/right on time" obviously points to that he knew he was coming. He didn't even appear surprised his father is walking there and is a zombie, on top of that we can't simply ignore that anime have already made him a sensor outside of sage mode--Elveonora (talk) 17:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::How do we know he's just not dumb enough to have something like that not surprise him? Sometimes excitement can transcend shock, still it's odd, maybe he sensed him a long time ago.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe he sensed him while still in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode around the same time Madara sensed Hashirama. Blackchaos27 (talk) 19:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::But chakra mode doesn't help him sense chakra, sage mode does--Elveonora (talk) 19:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Maybe Kurama told him that the half of his chakra is headed towards them? Who knows, we should wait until next week, maybe Minato asks him himself something like "You don't look surprised to see me" or something like that.Norleon (talk) 19:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I actually had a friend talk to me about this. He's not a sensor, Elve. Look at the chapter again. That massive Tailed Beast Ball suddenly vanishes, causing Naruto and several other shinobi to express shock. Then, the next page, Minato appears. Naruto is the only one that would've know that was Minato's technique, as Kushina told him how Minato blocked the Nine-Tails' own Tailed Beast Ball with the same move, hence, he already knew it was his father before he actually appeared. No sensing going on here. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm talking about his lack of surprise and his comment suggests he expected that to happen, so does his expression. But well, we better wait for the next chapter.--Elveonora (talk) 20:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :: And I'm saying he already showed his surprise when the Ball vanished. But, when your dad does something you know only he can do, it kinda makes the surprise go away quickly. Naruto already knew that his dad could be the only person capable of such a feat, so his shock turned into excitement. As for the comment, Naruto has been making off-the-cuff statements like that since Chapter 1. He was just happy to see Minato. It would be best not to fuel speculation by examining his ever twitch as meaning something, like being able to sense chakra, all of a sudden, outside of Sage Mode. I doubt next week will shed anymore light on it, because I doubt Kishimoto really wants to spend time explaining Naruto's one statement, which has little, if no significance at all, when he has a plot to advance. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC)